


结局

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。送给朋友的。牛白勋三角。看bbh还叫卞白贤就知道有多老了。





	1. Chapter 1

　　第一章

　　卞白贤尝了一口汤，啧啧嘴，关火，拿外套出门。

　　他开车到二监，远远的就看到吴世勋站在门口，还是穿着两年前进去的时候身上的那件外套，一副学生打扮。

　　他下车，快步走到吴世勋面前，“庆祝你出来，我早上准备了一桌菜，有点迟了。”他看了眼手腕上的表，才十点。

　　吴世勋点点头。

　　卞白贤看他什么都没带，甚至一个包都没拎，说：“都没东西带出来吗？”

　　吴世勋笑了下，说：“我是坐牢，又不是旅游，能有什么东西。”

　　卞白贤有点尴尬的提提嘴角，转身向车走去，“饿了吧，先回家，我都准备好了，都是你喜欢的，不过不知道你现在口味是不是还和以前一样……”

　　吴世勋站在原地没动，看着卞白贤的背影，幽幽的说了句：“我哪有家。”

　　卞白贤转身看他，他便也直接看着卞白贤，两手插兜，一段细瘦的手腕暴露在空气中，这件外套两年前穿在他身上还有点宽松，现在都小了这么多。

　　卞白贤往下看，裤子不是原来的，一条运动棉裤，鞋子也不是他自己的，圆头橡胶的球鞋。

　　吴世勋进去之前还是个高中生，正是长身体的时候，本来该是阳光灿烂的年纪，却因为自己蹲了两年牢，卞白贤一想到监狱里黑暗潮湿的环境，不禁红了眼眶。

　　虽然吴世勋跟他说过很多次，自己坐牢是咎由自取，让他别自责，但他还是不能释怀，本来是个干干净净的孩子，现在的吴世勋还不满二十岁，看起来却像是个日日被生活所累的中年人，坐牢不是打架挂科那么简单，他以后的几十年怎么办。

　　卞白贤抬头看了看二监高高的围墙，他就站在围墙下，看起来像是遮住了半边天，他缓缓深吸了一口气，说：“出来就好，我带你回去。”

　　吴世勋坐在副驾驶的座位上，看了看车内，说：“老师，你买车了？”

　　卞白贤拉杆，打方向盘，“没有，我找同事借的。”

　　他转头对吴世勋笑着说：“你终于回来了，我不能让你一样跟着我挤公交啊，你已经够累了，我知道。”

　　吴世勋背靠在座椅上，耸拉着脑袋，“老师，你现在还能来接我，我就很高兴了。”

　　卞白贤空出一只手，握住吴世勋的左手捏了捏，示意他别再说。

　　吴世勋微微的叹了口气，看着窗外的街道，仿若置身梦境，但到底是狱中的时光是个梦，还是出来是个梦，他竟一时分不清。


	2. Chapter 2

　　第二章

　　卞白贤觉得吴世勋这几天很不对劲，也许不是不对劲，是在监狱里发生了什么事，让他变成这样。

　　这天，吴世勋刚洗过澡，穿着卞白贤为他买的睡衣，有点嫌小，样式也过于幼稚，还是粉蓝色的，很明显，卞白贤还把他当以前那个高中生看待。

　　卞白贤把一个盒子放在他面前，用眼神示意他打开，“你的礼物，看看喜不喜欢？”盒子还用反光的纸包着，左上角粘了一个黄色的蝴蝶结。

　　吴世勋脸上立刻有了神采，进去之前就没几个人会送他礼物，别说现在了，他目光恳切的看着卞白贤，嘴唇动了动想说话，被卞白贤挡住。

　　“要是感谢的话就不用说了，快拆开来看看。”

　　吴世勋小心翼翼的打开包装纸，粘合的地方双面胶不太容易扯开，卞白贤有点急，想上手直接把包装撕掉，吴世勋却不肯，把装饰的纸完整的拆下来，叠好，放在一边。

　　是双鞋，白色的。

　　卞白贤送了双鞋，是想让他脚踏实地，重新开始。

　　吴世勋抬眼看了卞白贤一眼，就不停的在鞋上摸来摸去，“真好看。”

　　其实鞋的式样不算很新潮，也不是特别贵，但对于吴世勋来说，已经足够。

　　“试试看。”

　　吴世勋点点头，低头试鞋，但是立马脸上就有了失望的神色，“……有点小。”

　　吴世勋在狱中的两年正是长个子的时间，卞白贤已经考虑到了，买了大一号的，但是没想到他长了这么多。

　　卞白贤扶住他的脚踝，说：“给我看看小多少。”

　　吴世勋的脚根本就不能完全放进去，“算了算了，脱下来吧。”

　　吴世勋没动，眼含歉疚地看着他，穿着鞋的那只脚往自己的方向靠了靠，“老师，我……”

　　卞白贤笑了，打趣他说：“这么小，穿着舒服？等过几天带你上街，给你全身上下买套新的。”

　　“谢谢老师。”吴世勋到底还是个孩子，笑得羞涩。

　　“世勋，”卞白贤掌住吴世勋的后颈，把他拉向自己，正色说，“你以后就跟老师在一起生活，别说什么谢谢对不起的，就把老师当你的家里人。”

　　吴世勋咬住嘴唇，感激的点点头。

　　卞白贤给他买的睡衣是长袖长裤，吴世勋的身材单薄，卞白贤从这个角度一瞥，突然看到他的胸前有什么东西，像是纹身。

　　“别动！”

　　吴世勋正疑惑着，才反应过来正准备反抗，就被卞白贤解开了胸前的纽扣，确实是纹身，但是歪歪扭扭的，他看不清是什么，他不确定是不是吴世勋以前就纹过，突然他把吴世勋的上衣都扒掉，手臂上，胸前，腹部，背部，很多深浅不一的红色印记。

　　卞白贤犹豫地问：“他们……打你了？”其实不用问也知道，去监狱两年，不说没命，起码脱几层皮。

　　吴世勋没了衣服的遮掩，只能用两只手护住前胸，拼命躲闪着卞白贤的触碰，眼里含着泪，像是要哭出来。

　　卞白贤试探的问：“打你的一共几个人？前面的纹身是怎么回事？除了打你……他们还对你做了什么吗？”

　　吴世勋用手捂住口鼻，像是忍受不住要呕吐一样，指尖止不住的颤抖，“别问了，老师，你就别问了。”

　　卞白贤不知道有什么事会让一个原本活泼可爱的孩子变成现在这样，就像一个病人，不能见光，非要活在黑暗里才有安全感，他看吴世勋的情绪很不稳定，自己也差点忍不住，但是他知道自己现在不能表现出一点负面的情绪，他要给吴世勋一个可以相信可以依靠的港湾。

　　卞白贤手握拳，指甲深深嵌进肉里，他才感受到一点清醒，他把吴世勋慢慢抱进自己怀里，轻声安慰他，“老师不问了，老师不问了，你别怕，现在都出来了，不管在里面吃了多少苦，现在都结束了。”

　　吴世勋靠在他肩膀上，缓缓的抽泣，他一下一下的轻抚着吴世勋的背，“无论以后有什么事，老师都跟你在一起，不用怕，不要怕。”

　　像是催眠一般，吴世勋渐渐平静下来，他把泪擦干净，重又套上了睡衣，“老师，我睡了，你也早点睡，别忙太晚。”

　　“嗯。”卞白贤眯起眼睛笑着朝他点点头，但是他放在身侧的手心里几乎要被掐出血，他甚至连再看吴世勋一眼都撑不住。


	3. Chapter 3

　　第三章

　　吴世勋才回来半个月，跟卞白贤说自己想找份工作，不能白吃白喝。卞白贤不放心他，就自己出去帮他找。

　　但是吴世勋连高中都没毕业，有几个正经单位会要这种人，也有很多工作没有学历限制，只是卞白贤怕伤到他自尊心，暂时没提，这样一来，卞白贤等于白跑，这年头，工作太难找。

　　他正蹲在路边喘口气，突然屁股就被人从后面踢了一下，他手撑了下地才没直接趴地上，他愤愤的转头，口气不善，说：“谁啊？随便乱踢人？”正准备一顿臭骂，突然就噎住了。

　　“你蹲着干嘛呢？”吴亦凡低头朝他挑了挑眉，笑得痞气。

　　卞白贤觉得蹲着仰视他的感觉很不好，便起身挺直脊背，说：“干嘛？”

　　“我问你呢。”

　　卞白贤不甘，却还是说：“找工作。”

　　“你又失业了？”吴亦凡似乎很开心。

　　“什么叫‘又’？”卞白贤转身就走，没打算跟这人再多废话。

　　吴亦凡立马跟上，一边走一边问：“那你这是跟谁找呢？”

　　“要你管。”卞白贤走得更快，但无奈那人腿长，几大步便挡了他的去路。

　　“你什么意思？”卞白贤昂着下巴，却并不看吴亦凡。

　　“请我吃个饭吧，我没钱。”

　　卞白贤没理他，“滚。”

　　吴亦凡一把把他手上的一沓简历抢走，“这么小气？”

　　简历不是不可以再印，但是卞白贤知道这人不达目的不罢休，他深吸了口气，终于还是妥协，说：“不能吃太贵的。”

　　吴亦凡裂开嘴笑了，看起来很高兴，“不会贵的。”

　　卞白贤从他手上抽走简历，卷成筒紧紧握在手里，面色冷漠的转身，“想吃什么？去哪里吃？吃完快点走，不许再缠着我。”

　　吴亦凡却仗着自己身高优势搭着他的肩膀，把他拖着向反方向走，“就去你家吃吧，你来做。”话说得勉强，意思却是不容置疑。

　　“哎你有没有搬家？是不是还住在那？要不买点菜回去，你起码也要做一桌出来是吧？”吴亦凡不断逗着他，卞白贤却一点反应都没有，只觉得烦。


	4. Chapter 4

　　第四章

　　卞白贤打开门，客厅灯亮着，吴世勋正坐在沙发上抱着一本书看的投入。

　　他还没说话，却被身后那人抢了先，“哎？四号？是你？这么巧？”

　　吴亦凡笑着朝吴世勋打招呼，难得挺热情的样子，但吴世勋却不领情，只抬头看了一眼，似乎是受了惊吓，立马跑进自己的房间。

　　“怎么回事儿？看到我就跑。”吴亦凡把沙发上的靠枕扔在一边，自己坐上去，打开电视，还转头指挥卞白贤，“有点渴，给我倒杯水。”

　　卞白贤还站在门口，阴着脸过去把电视关了，吴亦凡抱怨就当听不见，他站在吴亦凡的面前，问：“你怎么会认识世勋？”

　　吴亦凡拉住卞白贤的手向下拽了拽，被他一把甩开，“别那么严肃，审问犯人呢。”主人不客气客气，他只有自己动手。

　　卞白贤跟着他走到冰箱，看他随意翻找也不阻拦，仍然问：“要不然世勋怎么一见到你那么大反应？”

　　吴亦凡先灌了大半瓶矿泉水，大喇喇的倒在沙发上才开口，“世勋？世勋是谁？”见了他跑的人能有谁，就是装傻。

　　卞白贤以前就烦他这点，现在更是急躁，他觉得自己还没跳出吴亦凡的影子，他讨厌总是被那人控制的感觉，他沉了口气，说：“就是刚才坐在你那个位置上的人。”

　　吴亦凡只捏着瓶子“哦”了一声，不说话了。

　　卞白贤往他旁边一坐，“我没那个耐心陪你猜哑谜，认不认识，怎么认识的，说。”

　　吴亦凡正眼看他，“几年不见，你倒是变了不少。”话算是好话，语气却是戏谑较多。

　　卞白贤不耐烦的敲了敲茶几，“别尽放屁，说点能听的。”

　　他发现自己跟吴亦凡在一起的时候总是不太能控制得住自己，不是太顺着他，就是总要跟他唱反调，他胡乱在口袋里摸了摸，抽出一根烟叼在嘴上。

　　“我晚饭还没吃呢，你就不先想着我点。”

　　卞白贤掏出打火机刚要点火，听到这话立马把打火机往茶几上一砸，“吴亦凡，你他妈还当以前呢！你说什么我就非得要听？！”叼着的烟也掉在地上。

　　吴亦凡脸色不变，帮他把烟捡起来，吹了吹滤嘴上的灰，给他亲自点了烟，“烟少抽点，对身体不好。”说这话也是眯着眼笑，听不出真假。

　　卞白贤吸了几口定定神，看吴亦凡老是盯着自己，不自在，把烟掐了，“说。”

　　吴亦凡向后靠，懒散的倚在沙发上，漫不经心的说：“一个房间的，按顺序来，一二三四，我们都叫他四号。”

　　卞白贤皱眉，“一个房间？”

　　“二监里。”

　　“你坐牢了？什么时候的事？”

　　吴亦凡似乎有点不满，反问：“你都不知道？”

　　卞白贤斜眼瞥他，说：“你的事我为什么都要知道？”这意思很明显，现在你我泾渭分明，桥归桥，路归路，谁都别挡谁。

　　吴亦凡冷哼了一声，“我说呢，都不去看看我，真绝情。”

　　“你以前那么多情人，有一个去了没？”

　　“这话说得可真伤人心。”吴亦凡想去摸卞白贤的脸，还没碰到就看他躲得远远，没意思就收了回来。

　　“你在里面是不是欺负世勋了？”

　　吴亦凡扬了扬下巴，说：“怎么不问问我为什么进去？”

　　卞白贤不假思索道：“我不想知道。”

　　吴亦凡“啧”了一声，刚想开口就被打断，“他身上的伤总不会是自己弄的吧。”

　　他嗤笑道：“在那种地方你还以为能怎么进去怎么出来？”

　　卞白贤沉住气，说：“他胸前的纹身怎么回事？”

　　吴亦凡有点疑惑，“纹身？”

　　卞白贤猛的站起来，俯视他，“你别说你不记得！”

　　“房间里除了我还有其他两个人！”吴亦凡一脸不屑，“监狱那地方，谁比谁高贵。”

　　“畜生！”卞白贤双目通红，刚转身就看到吴世勋站在房间门口，扶着门栏木楞的看他，卞白贤看他这样心里更难受，双手抱头蹲在地上，“我当初就是让他打死，也不能让你去坐牢！”

　　吴世勋支支吾吾的开口，“老师，不是你的错……”

　　卞白贤把头埋在双臂之间，肩膀微微抖动。

　　其他两人只是看着他，一个惊讶，一个不知所措。


	5. Chapter 5

　　第五章

　　“不行！滚！”卞白贤去拉吃完饭坐在沙发上不肯走的吴亦凡，却被对方一拽跌在他身上。

　　吴亦凡只看着倒在他身上的人，不去扶他，也不再拽着他。

　　“住两天会死吗，你什么时候变得这么矫情。”

　　卞白贤手忙脚乱的爬起来，“没你睡的地方！”

　　房间只有两个，吴世勋占了一个，哪儿还有他的位置。

　　“没事，我跟你睡一间房，正好。”

　　吴亦凡以前跟他谈的时候，经常在他家过夜，久而久之，他对这里都比自己家要熟。

　　“趁早滚。”

　　“我睡客厅总行了吧。”这算是让步。

　　“这么多我养不起。”

　　“多我一个也不多。”

　　“少你一个更好。”

　　吴亦凡听到声音回头看，吴世勋洗完碗湿着手站在厨房门口，吴亦凡招手让他过来，“四号，过来坐。”

　　吴世勋在原地犹豫了一会儿，还是坐过去。

　　吴亦凡拍了拍他的肩，说：“出来连人都不认识了？”

　　吴世勋勉强的叫：“哥。”

　　吴亦凡稍才满意的摸摸他的头。

　　在他们的那个房间里，吴亦凡是老大，其他人叫他吴哥，吴世勋是最后一个，开始受的欺负最多，过了一段时间好了很多，吴亦凡让他叫自己的时候就把姓去了，直接叫哥，这样听起来格外亲昵，又是一样的姓，不知道的人还误以为是兄弟。

　　确实，这样看起来，一样的板寸，消瘦的轮廓，除了一个看上去嚣张霸道，一个看上去有点畏畏缩缩，还真的挺像是两兄弟。

　　后来在牢里，有人顾着吴亦凡的脸色，吴世勋倒是少受很多罪。

　　吴亦凡摸了摸吴世勋的头，又搂着他的肩，说：“你在里面时间不长吧，早知道就让哥哥我给你花两个钱疏通一下，你现在就该乖乖地上大学了。”

　　吴世勋低着头不敢看他，小声说：“两年。”

　　吴亦凡若有所思，“才两年。”又问：“现在多大了？”

　　“十九。”

　　吴亦凡点点头，“这么小。”

　　卞白贤愤愤说：“你还知道他小？他就不该吃那么多苦。”说到最后又说不下去，不断眨眼。

　　“不是不知道这是你的小朋友吗。”

　　卞白贤看他误会了，连忙摆手，“不是……他不是我……男朋友。”

　　尽管以前吴世勋懵懂的说过喜欢他，但那个年纪的孩子，这种话哪能当真。

　　卞白贤是吴世勋高中的老师，他们那个学校不怎么样，校风不好，要不然也不会聘用一个这么年轻的老师，他因为举报校长猥亵女学生被报复，当时对方好几个人，他却只有自己一个，要不是吴世勋帮他，他死在那也不夸张。

　　但是吴世勋也因为这事被告故意伤害罪，明明双方伤势差不多重，谁叫他们有权有钱，吴世勋那时候又刚满十六周岁，被判两年。

　　卞白贤都快要崩溃了，他完全没想到会闹到这么严重，吴世勋只有一个奶奶，本来身体就不好，在他入狱一年后去世，十六岁的吴世勋最后还跟他不停的说，老师你别怕，别怪自己，这么小的孩子自己还惨白着一张脸，就学会安慰他。

　　吴亦凡还想问，被他转移话题，“你怎么进去的？”

　　吴亦凡像吃瘪一样，“忘了。”

　　卞白贤感觉不可思议，“你这都能忘？”

　　“行了行了，不说这个。”吴亦凡摆摆手，说，“你不是说帮你小朋友找工作的吗，找到没？”

　　卞白贤蔫了，“没。”

　　“这么难找？”

　　卞白贤有气没地方撒，“你给我出去搬砖！”

　　吴世勋听到这话，小声附和：“我也去。”

　　卞白贤的这栋房子是他父母留给他结婚用的，除此之外他工作几年，连辆车也没有，家里要是突然多两个人只吃不做，肯定要入不敷出。

　　在工地上总不需要高学历。

　　卞白贤立即否定：“不行，你才多大，书没读完呢就去工地，像什么样子。”

　　吴亦凡无异议，朝他挑挑眉，都说了书没读完，吴世勋能做的工作没多少。

　　卞白贤想了想，无奈勉强点头，让吴亦凡多看着点。


	6. Chapter 6

　　第六章

　　卞白贤一直觉得心神不宁，谁知道没几天就出了事。

　　他教语文，不做班主任，平常课不多，不用请假就急忙跑了出来，到医院的时候，吴亦凡正陪着吴世勋坐在走廊旁的座椅上，吴世勋头上缠着纱布，还好本来就是平头，处理起来也方便。

　　“怎么？不住院？”卞白贤还在喘气。

　　“小伤，没事。”吴世勋站起来，说，“走吧。”

　　吴亦凡拉着卞白贤让他坐在自己旁边，说：“别急，先歇会儿。”

　　吴世勋又坐下来。

　　卞白贤回过神，换个边做到吴世勋旁边，小心翼翼的看他头上的伤，“怎么弄的？就跟你说不能去工地上，”隔着个吴世勋又去骂吴亦凡，“叫你看着他点，你眼睛长哪儿了！”

　　吴亦凡没来得及辩解就被吴世勋抢走话头，“老师，不关哥的事，是我自己不注意。”

　　“不行，你以后别去了，安心呆在家里。”

　　吴世勋感到为难，“我……不是负担吗……”

　　卞白贤安抚他，“现在那么多人待业，没事的，乖。”

　　吴亦凡也应声，“现在天气越来越热，你今天不注意就是被晒的，身体素质不行，你就别去捣乱了。”

　　“哥还去吗？”

　　吴亦凡挑了一下吴世勋的下巴，笑说：“我不去，就你老师那点工资，我们三个人怎么够。”

　　卞白贤皱眉想了想，对吴亦凡说：“你也别去了。”

　　吴亦凡摆摆手，额头上的汗被阳光照得泛光，他也不擦，“没事，这时候倒跟我客气。”

　　吴亦凡全身都是白灰的粉尘，肩膀上搭着条毛巾，也不知道是哪儿来的，明明是很脏乱的样子，却让卞白贤移不开眼，他低头叹了口气，什么都说不出口。

　　卞白贤抬头看吴世勋，说：“我们回去吧。”

　　吴亦凡立即起身便走，“那我先回工地了。”

　　“今天还去吗？要不下午就休息休息吧。”

　　吴亦凡回头看卞白贤，“早上几个小时就浪费了，多可惜。”又向吴世勋挥挥手，“回去好好休息，先走了。”

　　吴世勋没想到他会特意跟自己打招呼，连忙抬手挥了挥，“再……再见。”

　　有一天吃晚饭的时候，吴亦凡拿出一个小盒子，放在桌上，“小朋友，哥哥送你的，就当给你的成年礼物。”

　　吴世勋一副受宠若惊的样子，立即放下筷子，双手捧着打开来看，是一块表。

　　“这个……这个……”吴世勋结巴着说不出话。

　　吴亦凡笑着看他，“说谢谢。”

　　“谢谢，谢谢。”吴世勋甚至有点脸红。

　　卞白贤咬着筷子心想自己没看错吧，这两个人什么时候关系这么好，这段时间发生了什么自己不知道的事，他问：“你在工地能挣多少个钱，这表不便宜吧？”

　　吴亦凡端碗吃饭，“你管那么多。”

　　卞白贤低头一边扒饭一边咬碗沿。


	7. Chapter 7

　　第七章

　　卞白贤趁着晚饭后的一段空隙，跟吴世勋说下去买东西，硬是拉着吴亦凡出了门，下了几层楼才开口，“你什么意思！他还是个孩子！”

　　吴亦凡莫名其妙，“我送他个东西怎么了，大惊小怪。”

　　卞白贤在心里冷哼了一声，吴亦凡的那些把戏这么多年也还是这一套，他勾搭人就喜欢给别人送手表，他家里似乎很有钱，一块表够买几夜陪睡，他的那块还在抽屉里睡着，他一次都没戴过。

　　卞白贤指着他鼻子骂，“吴亦凡你真不是个东西！那么小的你都动！”

　　吴亦凡歪着头看他，“在你嘴里我从来就不是个好人，是吧？”

　　“我警告你，世勋你绝对不能碰。”

　　吴亦凡嗤笑，“警告？你有什么资格，你是他的谁啊？老师？算了吧，他高中都没毕业，你准备自己教他，让他拿个文凭，你也没那个本事。”

　　卞白贤气的全身发抖，转身想走的时候没注意到后面是楼梯，正要一脚踩空，一只手从猛的后面抱住他，温暖熟悉的气息从后面传来，“小心点。”

　　卞白贤的整个后背就紧紧贴在吴亦凡的前胸，贴合的那么紧密，他甚至能感受到身后的人强烈的心跳，那么有力，似乎让他瞬间忽视了自己的存在，自己整个人快要被吴亦凡吸进身体里，融化在一起。

　　吴亦凡就是这样一个人，他的存在感太强烈，强烈到忽视别人的感受。

　　他缓过神来，立马推开吴亦凡，脚都没站稳，还往下踩了一个台阶，这让他和吴亦凡对峙的时候更加没有底气，他抬头只能看到他的下巴。

　　吴亦凡靠在一边的扶手上，挑了挑嘴角，“都是男人，清高什么。”卞白贤对于他的触碰还是很抵抗。

　　“你个死同性恋！”

　　吴亦凡心里被猛的一击，但他面上总是那副无所谓的样子，“那你还不是和死同性恋谈过恋爱？”

　　卞白贤不是纯同，他以前也交过两个女朋友，他完全没想过自己有朝一日也会变成别人口中恶心的同性恋，别说他家里人，他自己都不能接受。

　　只是吴亦凡这个人就像一块强力磁石，他完全不能抵抗，现在想起来，以前那段日子太过荒唐。

　　吴亦凡有时候高兴起来，会缠着他做一天，他本来要准备做教案，抱着电脑死活不肯撒手，吴亦凡竟然就在他的书房里脱光了他的衣服。

　　电脑屏幕上说些古人高风亮节坚贞不屈的大道理，他一浪盖过一浪的呻吟就像是背景音乐，PPT不断自动播放着，陶渊明不为五斗米折腰，屈原自投汨罗江，卞白贤的眼前一片水雾，他只能感受得到吴亦凡每下都如同打桩似的抽插。

　　在他觉得要结束的时候，吴亦凡立马又硬了起来，散落在桌上和地面上的试卷上都沾满了体液，他开始还记着，想让吴亦凡放他去收拾一下，他才往前走了两步，就被吴亦凡突然抱紧拉回去从后面插进去，又猛又深，他心里会抗拒这么放肆的恶作剧，但是他确实感觉得到快乐，席卷着他，让他无力去想别的事。

　　最后他出的都是水，哼都没力气哼，他只能攀着吴亦凡的肩，咬着他的耳廓，用气声向他耳朵里呼气，不知道是想阻止他还是故意的勾引。

　　他哼哼唧唧的说，太深了，太大了，我受不了了，你就放过我吧。

　　一直断断续续的做到傍晚才算尽兴。

　　吴亦凡不想叫外卖，就让他去做。卞白贤双腿还打着颤，撑着流理台好歹煮了两碗面。

　　吃饭的时候，吴亦凡套了条裤子，却不允许卞白贤穿衣服，卞白贤之前煮面的时候身上只穿了一件吴亦凡的衬衫，这下被他压着，两下就把衬衫扒了下来。

　　吴亦凡吃两口面，就撩拨他一下，这边摸一下，那边掐一下，无奈他光着身子，哪里都挡不住，他其实完全可以把衣服摔在吴亦凡脸上，让他滚出去，但是人就是这点，贱，对着自己喜欢的人尤其是，怎么都改不了，他不想让吴亦凡不高兴，万事都得顺着他。

　　那段时间发生的事就像是存在在另一个平行世界里，他不想再回忆，却总是在不经意间想起。


	8. Chapter 8

　　第八章

　　卞白贤不认为自己说了，吴亦凡就会听，他一直小心看着吴世勋，但是吴亦凡从没生气过，他不知道这是好还是坏。

　　吴世勋的那块手表也没见他戴过，不过偶然一次，卞白贤睡觉之前去敲吴世勋的门，猛然看到他正抱着一个盒子躺在床上，他稍微瞥了一眼，虽然吴世勋立马就收了起来，他还是认出来是吴亦凡送他的礼物。

　　他没多说，面对吴世勋，他重的话说不出口，再说了，该来的总要来，他想，最好的方式就是让吴亦凡离开。

　　但他没想到，这却是那人自己主动提出的，而且来的这么快，他竟有点舍不得。

　　吴亦凡生日这天，他穿一身竖条纹西装，自己买了蛋糕庆祝，却不吃，他知道吴世勋喜欢甜食，把整个蛋糕放在他面前，连蜡烛都没点。

　　吴世勋愣愣的问：“不许愿吗？”

　　吴亦凡笑着摇头，不知道是觉得吴世勋天真好笑，还是说自己无愿可许，他捏着吴世勋的脖子，想要去亲他，卞白贤立刻紧张了起来，不知道为什么却没阻止。

　　吴世勋惊慌无措起来，却不像是抗拒，看起来更像是害羞，左手放在吴亦凡肩膀上，不知道该推拒还是接受。

　　吴亦凡被这种景象逗笑了，他松开手，“开个玩笑，干嘛这么紧张。”

　　他说完这话，转过头看了卞白贤一眼，卞白贤不知道那种眼神是什么意思，意味深长，他只觉得心猛地一颤。

　　吴亦凡递给他一张支票，“拿好了，别丢了，没第二张。”

　　卞白贤接过来看，一百万，这么多钱，他第一反应感觉很不好，“你什么意思？”

　　吴亦凡摸摸旁边吴世勋的头，“还是让他回去读书吧，不是你说的吗，他才这么小。”

　　吴世勋抬起脸，嘴唇边上还粘着奶油，懵懂的看他。

　　卞白贤看吴亦凡看着吴世勋的表情，竟然有一点怜惜，他仔细回忆这半年来三个人在一起生活的日子，到底是什么改变了吴亦凡，还是说，他本来就没看清过他。

　　卞白贤不耐，问：“你哪来的这么多钱？”

　　“你别问那么多，拿着就是，不偷不抢。”吴亦凡想想，怕卞白贤不敢拿，又说，“家里给的。”

　　说起来，卞白贤到现在还不知道吴亦凡家里是做什么的，如果家里这么有钱，何必要坐牢，又何必在自己的小公寓里窝半年。

　　“你在躲什么人？”

　　“你别问了。”

　　吴亦凡蹲下来往前靠，“之前没跟你说，我今天下午就走了。”

　　“去哪儿？”

　　吴亦凡一根食指立在嘴前，示意他先别说话，“我知道我在你眼里从来不是什么好人，我也知道我确实就这样，没得改，这么久，苦了你了。”他拍了拍卞白贤的肩，像是安慰。

　　“支票别丢了，我真的拿不出第二张。”

　　卞白贤有点慌，以前吴亦凡总是在情况很糟糕的时候还要笑着说，他一度分不清真假。

　　吴亦凡想想，没什么好交代的了，起身，走到门口，转头跟两个人挥手，“走了。”

　　吴世勋还没反应过来，他看看吴亦凡，又看看卞白贤，“走？去哪里？老师，哥刚才跟你说什么了？我也要去。”

　　吴亦凡整了整衣领，对吴世勋说：“哥去玩，在家听你老师的话，回来给你带礼物。”

　　吴世勋木楞的点点头，嘴里“哦哦”的应了，低下头继续吃吴亦凡买的蛋糕，他的头越来越低，几乎要埋在蛋糕里，就没人看得到他混在奶油里的泪了。

　　他的手心愈发攥紧，小小的塑料牌快要被折断，本来应该写着“吴亦凡生日快乐”的名牌，却只有四个字，“世勋快乐”。他想，那个人连自己的名字都没有亲口叫过。

　　卞白贤甚至还没来得及道别，吴亦凡的身影就消失在了门后，他突然想追出去，想了想，却又觉得没必要，他眨了眨眼睛，默默的对空气说，再见。

　　又回到了只有他和吴世勋两个人的样子，一开始吴亦凡来的时候，还以为吴世勋是他的男朋友，现在看来，也许他自以为成全了两个人。

　　卞白贤想过很多种可能，他和吴亦凡在一起，他和吴亦凡分手，继续在一起，或是，老死不相往来，但是他没想到，这个被他一度憎恨唾弃的人，在最后却帮了他，他想来想去，都没想到会是这种结果。

　　他问自己，这算是结局吗？

　　有时候，结局来的让我们措手不及，而有些时候，不是每个故事都有结局。

　　END


End file.
